Ultra Violet High
by Vampire Eagle
Summary: Everything is not what it seems to be at Ultra Violet High. It is widely known as A school for the truly gifted, but this is not for the normaly gifted. It is for Eagles. Flying, blood drinking, creatures that blend in the human world.


The sky. Full of clouds, wonder, mystery, and Eagles. Not the typical kinds of Eagles you're thinking of either. Eagles are basically Vampires with wings, somewhat of angel wings I guess you could call them, but I am no angel. I fly. I am an Eagle. Eagles are kind of like vampires I guess you could say, but we can go out in the daytime and we have wings. Our wings shoot out of our spines, but at night they are gone just gone. We can't fly at night. Eagles also need human blood to survive but most of us don't hunt humans, we just get our blood from blood banks. The rest of the world doesn't know about us, there have never even been any legends either. Well I guess some stories where people met angles could've been us we probably look similar. My name is Mira and this is my story.

As I flew I watched the clouds roll by, they looked so soft like you could take a nap on them. I watched the clouds for what seemed like an eternity. "So soft, so light, so carefree" I had whispered to myself. I used to wish I could be carefree, but then I realized that wasn't possible for someone like me. It was almost sunset now. I should get back to the airport before my flight takes off I thought. "Ha me flying in an airplane" I thought. I flapped my wings hard and did a dive toward the ground. I had been two-thousand feet in the air and got too the ground in only a few seconds, that's how fast Eagles fly.

I had gotten about fifty feet away from the ground of the dreary, boring Indianapolis airport. I was going to Ultra Violet High a school for Eagles. I will be attending my 9th grade year learning how to control all my powers and how to control my thirst in crowds. "Flight J9 it's time to get to U.V. High." I said to myself. I walked through the airports long and busy hallways filled with small stores and lots of people glancing at me like there was something wrong with me. Of course they were right though. Humans can sense us coming but they don't know what they sense, they only have the feeling that they should stay away from us. They're right though, they should stay away from us Eagles could kill humans in just a few seconds.

I reached the airplane gates and the airline women took my ticket and said hello, with they're annoyance hidden by smiles and laughter. I boarded the plane and as soon as I stepped on I felt trapped and awkward like being on a plane was the dumbest thing I'd ever done in my entire life. My father had insisted though that I take a plane so I could take more of my things to the school. As I sat down in my seat the pilot announced that the plane would be taking off in just a few minutes. "Great" I thought sarcastically. I hoped that the fly to U.V. High would be short. Hours passed by. The school was in a remote location hidden from the rest of the world at the bottom of the Rocky Mountains.

I was asleep when the flight landed so I was on the plane for five minutes after the plane landed, so finally a flight attendant had to come and wake me up from my pleasant, peaceful nap. I got up and walked off the narrow, small plane. I walked to the front of the airport carrying all my things. I stepped outside of the airport and I saw a man wearing dark blue jeans and a long black sleeved shirt, with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes walking toward me with an eye to eye smile. "Your Mira right?" the man had said. "Yes and who are you?" I asked in return a little weary why he knew my name. "I'm Declan Kia, aka Mr. Kia I'll be your ninth-grade Raptor history teacher. I'll also be your ride to Ultra Violet High." Mr. Kia said with a smile on his face. "That's great!" I said happily. "Right this way Mira." He said leading me to his black 911 Turbo with tinted windows. "Nice car." I said while putting my stuff in the back of his car. "Thanks, and I get paid pretty well working at U.V. High."

I was excited to be going back to U.V. High; I'd been going there since the first grade. "Hey you excited to be getting back to U.V.? I know I am!" Mr. Kia said after starting his car. I thought for a moment then said "definitely." "It should only take about an hour to get there right?" I asked wanting to get to U.V. so bad that I was just about to jump out of my seat. "Yeah but it might take a little while longer I heard there was a rock slide when I was at the airport." "Oh" I said disappointedly, I was hoping to get to U.V. a lot faster than that. "Hey it'll be fine." Mr. Kia said smiling. Mr. Kia drove his 911 Turbo very carefully. I guessed that he just bought his car and didn't want one scratch on it.

I watched the country side go by when suddenly, Mr. Kia stopped his car and saw that a huge landslide was blocking the path to get to the school. "Well this is quite a situation." Mr. Kia said while laughing. I got the impression that Mr. Kia was the kind of person who laughed in any situation. "No worries!" Mr. Kia said unconcerned while doing a peace sign. "What are we going to do?" I asked Mr. Kia. "Watch this." He said while getting out of the car. Mr. Kia walked up to the rock slide and started smashing the rocks with his bare hands. He kept smashing and smashing rocks (if you didn't know Eagles have superhuman strength during the daytime but at night we are weak). He continued smashing the large, sharp rocks until finally it was reduced to rubble. "And that is how it's done." Mr. Kia said while laughing. 'Woah that only took you a few minutes to get that reduced to rubble." I said in awe. "That was nothing." Mr. Kia laughed.

We were only a few minutes away from the school and I was just about ready to jump out and just fly there. I was so ready to see my friends, Jenna, Emery, Devin and Lucas. I couldnt stand it anymore i asked impatiently to Mr. Kia "Hey are we almost there yet?." "Yes were almost there." He said while laughing at my impatience. We kept driving for a few minutes when finally in sight was Ultra Violet High. "There it is!" I yelled as we approached the school.


End file.
